


The Gift

by mistyautumn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman & Lois (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn
Summary: Kara gives Clark a gift for his coming child.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A little Supergirl TV speculation about a certain cape, written on the fly.

Lois and Clark leave for Argo on a Sunday. One last Sunday dinner at the Kent farm, before they head back into the stars. There’s laughter, joy, but a heaviness too because no one knows exactly when they will be together again. _Nine months. Maybe longer.   
_

After, Kara and Clark stand on the porch, leaning on the railing and watching the sun set. _  
_

“Have you thought about names? Is it too early for that?”

“A little,” Clark smiles. “but we don’t have lists or anything. Just some ideas.”

Kara nods and looks to her cousin, smiles. “I have something I wanna give you... for the baby.” 

“You do?” He looks at her in surprise.

“Be right back.” And she’s there and gone and back again in a blink, but now she has a box that she offers to Clark... to Kal.

He opens it and she hears his breath catch as he takes out the red fabric. 

“Kara, this is...”

“A blanket from your mother and father. I can use a different cape. There’s only one of those.”

“I gave this to _you_...”

“And I’m passing it on to your baby. Something they can have from their grandma and grandpa.”

He rubs the fabric lightly between his fingers, holding the blanket close. “Thank you, Kara,” He turns to her and hugs her fiercely, and Kara hugs back just as hard, missing her cousin already though he’s still here with her on the porch.

“What did I miss?” Lois peers at them as she emerges from the house with Martha, not entirely sure if she should be smiling or concerned. 

Clark breaks away, turning to her, showing her what he holds. “First baby gift.” He smiles warmly.

“Oh,” And as Lois recognizes just what it is he’s holding, she smiles too.


End file.
